


La Mosca (Paraíso)

by ELGRIMES



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELGRIMES/pseuds/ELGRIMES
Summary: "Perdón," contestó Francisco, arqueando las cejas mientras quitaba la mano y se veía la palma. Se sonó la nariz y, luego frunció tanto el ceño como su boca con tremenda repugnancia. "Es que traías una mosca."{ONE SHOT}[Panchito Pistoles & José Carioca]Human!AU; Creado para Lady Skeleton





	La Mosca (Paraíso)

**Author's Note:**

> Primero, hola, ajio. No sé en qué categoría va esto.
> 
> Segundo, no se me ocurrió otro título aparte de esto de La Mosca por la patética excusa de que quería escribir algo relacionado a justo ese movimiento; una curiosidad, es que esta madre se iba a llamar PARAÍSO en referencia al opening de mi anime favorito: Michiko e Hatchin, el cual tiene lugar en Brasil. Además, mi primera idea tenía que ver con meter a Donald para que fuese él el narrador, pero me gustó más esta idea porque: 1. No soy de este Fandom y, por ende, no sé cómo funcionan bien los personajes; 2. Tenía miedo de cometer OOC, pero creo que lo llevé decentemente y si no, porfavornomematen; 3. Ya lo veía muy forzado y esto es una cosita simple que escribí porque, uh, sí.
> 
> Tercero, esto es un regalito para mi bonita Pumpkin. Tqm. Feliz cumpleaños y perdón por la tardanza, es que me quería pelar porque ya no soporto estar vivo.
> 
> Cuarto, ya era todo. Eh, reviews ayudan mucho a saber si esto fue una buena idea o no. Nomás digo.
> 
> Quinto, me mentí, tengo que aclarar ciertas cosas: este fic está ambientado en un semi-au que se me ocurrió, exactamente, hace dos días. Igual no importa porque no pienso desarrollarlo, pero quería aclararlo porque tengo como que una propia perspectiva del Pistolas y del Karioki. Hay algunos detalles de hc's que me gustan mucho en lo personal (como el que Panchito es de $feria$ pero de lo humilde que es, le gusta trabajar duro y ganarse las cosas por mérito propio- también que a José y él viajan mucho porque uh, no sé, viven juntos como roomies en EUA y por eso visitan más a Donald, o que también el Pancho le dice a José 'Pepe' sólo para molestarlo y así).
> 
> Sexto, ehm, sí. Usé Guanajuato como la París mexicana porque quería escribir algo sobre El Callejón de los Besos; es una leyenda bien bonita.
> 
> En fin, ahora sí, cualquier duda: pregúntenme en el priv. No muerdo.

El sonido que produjo el cristal contra el mármol hizo al joven morderse la lengua; había puesto el vasito con una tremenda fuerza, sin darse cuenta, por lo que el cantinero sólo le levantó una ceja al son de preguntarle qué le ocurría. Él, al ver el  _11:15_  postrado en el caro reloj de muñeca, optó por no decir nada y sólo agradeció el trago y lo pagó, se disculpó y al final se levantó de la acolchonada silla giratoria para caminar hasta el fondo de la cantina, encontrándose con el origen de todos los gritos, golpes y risas que llenaban el lugar. Le hizo señas a una de las personas que estaban sentadas en una de las tantas mesas, en compañía de otros sujetos más grandes y corpulentos que él -quien, al parecer, se divertía con ellos jugando algunas rondas de póker-, sentándose a su lado para ver el último juego. Una vez que acabó, algunos de los hombres gritaron molestos, otros sólo rieron y pidieron la revancha, pero cuando el joven se las negó, poco a poco comenzaron a irse hasta dejarlos solos.

Habían llegado hacía unas dos horas: ambos se dispersaron en la cantina para hacer, cada quien, su función. Por una parte, estaba él, esperando a la doncella con la que quedaron en salir aquel sábado; por el otro, estaba uno de sus mejores amigos, quien les mostraría las maravillas de la bonita y rústica Ciudad de Guanajuato. Ninguno era originario de tal lugar -con eso de que él y la joven venían del bendito Brasil, y con su compañero nacido en la capital de aquel colorido país, México-, por lo que un viaje turístico se sentía excelente para comenzar con su primer fin de semana fuera de sus cotidianos entornos. El problema residía en que Rosinha, la joven amiga de ambos, seguía sin llegar a la hora acordada.

—Qué afán el tuyo de querer acaparar toda la atención,  _companheiro_  —intentó distraerse haciendo conversación con el otro sujeto, quien contaba el poco dinero ganado en sus juegos anteriores; él le sonrió orgulloso de su travesura, y José sólo optó por imitarle—. Te dejo solo unos minutos y ya estás haciendo tus barbaridades… No podía darle un trago a mi whisky sin escuchar tus alaridos.

—¿Me la vas a hacer de pedo tan temprano? No son ni las doce todavía —respondió Francisco, pretendiendo ver su falso reloj. Terminó por darle  _fondo_  al caballito de tequila en su mano restante mientras con la otra sostenía unas monedas, y le dedicó una mirada divertida—. Y pa'clarar, esos alaridos los hice porque adivina qué —lo dejó en duda, mirándolo fijamente para analizar la confundida expresión en el semblante del más bajito.

—¿Qué? —preguntó José, rodándole los ojos. Esperó a que  _El Gallo_  se aclarara la garganta, expectante ante cualquier cosa que saliese de sus delgados labios.

—Gané lo suficiente como para comprarnos algo finito —respondió él, con una torpe sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin esperarlo, José soltó una risita burlona mientras le negaba la cabeza—. ¡Es verdad! Mira —y le mostró las monedas plateadas y los billetes abarcados en, ahora, las dos palmas de sus manos.

— _Panchito_  —le habló, entre todo el desastre de ruidos que llenaban la cantina, con otro de los característicos apodos que se había ganado su mejor amigo. Sabía él que a Francisco no le importaba cómo lo llamase, siempre y cuando no le nombrase con el bendito  _Romero_  que, cabía aclarar, le abochornaba un poco porque la madre de éste así le decía cuando estaba muy enojada—, no necesitas ese dinero… Literalmente, tienes más del que gana el dueño de este bar —continuó.

Podía escucharse muy  _de novela_ , pero él mismo sabía que tenía razón: a diferencia de él, quien había crecido cerca de la costa en las agraciadas playas de Bahía, con nada más que su madre como apoyo económico, El Gallo era conocido por ser descendiente de una familia que tenía como herencia una gran cantidad de haciendas obreras y otras de beneficio. Claro que Francisco no era dueño de ninguna todavía -y entre él y su hermano debían repartirse los terrenos-, pero a comparación de José, era por mucho decir que el dinero le sobraba.

Sin embargo, el detalle estaba en que a Francisco no le gustaba depender de sus estrictos padres, y por eso conseguía dinero fácil a través de pequeños trabajos que, aunque igual no le duraban ni la mitad del año, lo ayudaban mucho a salir del apuro, consiguiendo su propia pasta. A José nunca se le olvidaría el cómo se habían conocido: en el segundo año de sus carreras universitarias, coincidiendo entre los angostos pasillos de sus clases, comenzándose a hablar después de haberle roto una de las diminutas artesanías mexicanas que el sujeto vendía a sus demás compañeros -tras la cafetería del campus, de contrabando- y que, por supuesto, tuvo que pagarle; si se ponía a recordar, le había tocado verlo vender los tan famosos  _mazapanes_  y las empanadas de piña –cuya receta secreta era de Doña María-; el tercer año, dando asesorías de español y matemáticas a los residentes de la universidad, y para el cuarto tuvo una faceta en la que además de estar con él en el club de coro y en la clase de mercadotecnia, también trabajaba en la florería de una pariente de él.

En pocas palabras, de verdad envidiaba su fuerza de voluntad para sacarle provecho a  _todo_.

—Pues sí, mi amigo —contestó el de cabellos rojizos, despertándolo de su propia imaginación; lamiéndose las comisuras para saborear los toques de tequila y bacanora, prosiguió—, pero esto lo gané haciéndome menso… ¿Se nota mucho que no sé jugar al póker, José? No me mientas —le susurró después, verificando con el rabillo del ojo que nadie de los presentes lo escuchase.

— _Nah_  —a su vez, él le hizo un gesto con una de sus enguantadas manos; de verdad que jamás se cansaba de la inocencia de su amigo: era un torpe—. O al menos yo no me di cuenta.

—Estoy hablando en serio —y entonces, el aludido sólo se cubrió la boca para no estallar en carcajadas al momento en que El Gallo devolvió su atención a las monedas que se le caían de los dedos—. No tuve que hacer nada más que poner unas cuantas cartas… No sabía ni qué andaba haciendo.

—Qué novedad —lo codeó, relajándose en su asiento. Echó un suspiro luego de arreglarse las mangas de su pesado abrigo, y esperó a que el otro terminase para suspirar—. Pero bueno, ¿ganaste lo suficiente como para llevarme a comer o comprarme algo?

—Qué afán el tuyo de querer aprovecharte de mí,  _compadre_ —ahora se carcajeó él, y José sólo le sonrió.

—No me hubieses dicho nada si no pensabas gastar tu dinero en mí —le dijo, continuando con la broma.

—Pues sí, pero… —empezó Francisco, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de las notificaciones en el celular de José. El joven le pidió un momento, y tornó su atención a los mensajes que recién le llegaban de uno en uno; viendo que la expresión radiante y burlona de su mejor amigo se convertía, de poco a poco, a una de confusión y decepción, Francisco decidió acortar la conversación anterior— ¿Ocurrió algo, José?

—Ro dice que no vendrá… Ya es definitivo —dijo con un tono monótono. Tecleó algunas palabras para responder los mensajes, tomando hasta el fondo otro de los caballitos restantes y pertenecientes a la orden de Francisco.

—Ay, esa muchacha… —suspiró ahora el nombrado, chistando la lengua mientras se guardaba el dinero en los bolsillos del vaquero pantalón— Ya van dos veces seguidas que nos cancela.

—Seguro tiene otra cosa que hacer, con eso de que sólo venimos por este fin —recordó José, pasando sus delgados dedos por su cabello, lleno de frustración—. No podemos obligarla a salir con nosotros. Supongo que seguiremos la noche sin ella.

—Mira, lo mejor por ahora es simplemente dejarla. Razones para no andar con nosotros tiene, y muchas —recalcó, agarrando otro de los vasitos de cristal llenos de tequila—. Nosotros no hemos tenido tiempo ni de ver los atardeceres, y ella se la ha pasado en el centro comprando cosas con esa amiga suya que tiene aquí en la ciudad —tragó la bebida, la saboreó y después prosiguió—. Vamos a caminar un rato por la plaza, ¿te parece? Ahí nos sentamos en una de las bancas y echamos la chismeada a gusto, como lo hacen las señoritas.

—Déjame considerarlo… Está haciendo algo de frío afuera —respondió él, haciendo una mueca.

—Te llevo a comer —acortó Francisco, tratando de convencerlo.

—Bueno, sí insistes —subió los hombros José, levantándose de su asiento, tomando el último de los chupitos para beberlo y hacerle una señal con la cabeza—. Apúrate, mi amigo; que esa comida no se va a pagar sola.

—¡Desgraciado! —le dijo en un tono burlón, con el ceño fruncido— ¡Te aprovechas de mi nobleza!

Una vez juntos, salieron por la pesada puerta del sucio y oscuro bar, pisoteando en su camino los restos de vidrios por las botellas de cerveza quebradas, las colillas de cigarro quemadas, con la brisa de la noche abrazándolos de por medio; lejos de todo ese repulsivo ambiente, del olor a alcohol entre las fosas nasales y el humo en las ropas, soltando unas buenas carcajadas al escuchar como los demás ebrios se despedían de ambos como si los conociesen de toda la vida.

Ya que en la ciudad era más normal ver transitar a la gente caminando de un lado a otro que a estar viendo las calles llenas de autos, los dos empezaron a dar paso sin rumbo alguno. A Carioca le parecía gracioso como Guanajuato tenía esa característica en común con su nostálgica Bahía: había abarrotes en cada esquina; la parroquia y el zócalo quedaban en el centro, por lo cual las aceras acortaban el trayecto para llegar más rápido. Bien le había dicho Quintero, hacía ya tiempo, que si querías tener una verdadera y hermosa experiencia, no necesitabas nada más que tus pies, tu mente y ojos, la bóveda celeste sobre tu cabeza y las lustrosas estrellas; y, en esos precisos momentos, lo confirmaba él al escuchar la emocionada voz de Francisco, explicándole algunos lugares que veían conforme se acercaban al centro; habían pasado por una iglesia, por unos puestos llenos de cachivaches y artesanías, por un pequeño  _show_  que tenían unos sujetos con guitarras, panderetas y botes con piedras que usaban de maracas.

De un momento a otro, ya se hallaban llegando a la Plaza de los Ángeles,  _una tremenda chulada_ , como le remarcaba Francisco. Ambos jóvenes reían por estar recordando viejas anécdotas, importándoles poco lo que ocurriese al exterior de su íntima burbuja…

…O así era hasta que los dos vieron a un grupo de muchachas abrigadas caminar al lado contrario de ellos; ambos las saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, dejándolas con unas sonrisas en las bocas de cada una.

—Buenas noches —escucharon a una de las jóvenes que los veía de pies a cabeza; ella iba hasta enfrente, de cabello negro y largo peinado hacia un lado, con unos orbes tan granas que a José le daban cierta inquietud por lo hechizantes que eran. Se percató entonces que, sin pena alguna, la muchacha se comía con aquellos ojos a nada más y nada menos que Francisco.

Por alguna razón, esto no le gustó.

—Buenas noches, bonita —escuchó al aludido decir, inmediatamente después de que la joven le había guiñado un ojo.

Al ver que se habían detenido, sólo para que el de tez quemada se girara sobre talones para seguir con la mirada a la muchacha que estaba ya un tanto lejos, José se aclaró la adolorida garganta para ganarse otro asentimiento del contrario, verificando que todavía le estaba haciendo caso aunque estuviese distraído con el caminar de la chica.

—No te piropeas a la luna sólo porque no habla —intentó cortar el ambiente con otra de sus bromas, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, esperando a que su guía turístico dejara de coquetear desde la distancia con aquella doncella que, de vez en cuando, miraba hacia atrás para mover las caderas  _a propósito_.

—Oh, pues. Es cortesía —volteó El Gallo a verlo, frunciéndole el ceño—. Soy educado, que es otra cosa —se agarró el cuello de la camisa bajo la chamarra, e hizo un ademán coqueto mientras 'sutilmente' le guiñaba un ojo a la chica que, de seguro, ya había dejado de prestarle atención—. Y no me andes regañando, que tú bien en Barcelona andabas como…

—¡Yo no miro al pasado,  _mi amigo_! —lo interrumpió, levantando su dedo índice para remarcar sus palabras, adelantándose un poquito en el camino— ¡Me distrae del ahora!

Ah, la vieja historia ocurrida en Barcelona durante el año pasado. Cómo olvidar el que José y Francisco, absortos por la belleza de una joven española, habían acordado en no intentar nada con ella porque bien les decía ésta que pretendía a alguien más. A Quintero no le importaba, después de todo, la muchacha siempre le había echado ojo a su compadre. Lo que sí era hilarante, es que la doncella al final fue quien les mencionó a los dos que no quería nada con ninguno, por lo que José estaba más que agradecido. De igual forma, entre ramos de flores y coqueteos, entre citas y salidas por la ciudad, terminó quedándose una noche con el vencedor Carioca.

—¡Cómo le das vueltas,  _Pepe_! —le gritó con burla, limitando sus carcajadas al mismo tiempo en que algunos de los visitantes se les quedaban viendo con confusión. Pronto estuvo a la misma par que José.

—Con la chica en Barcelona fue algo casual.

—Y lo bueno que ella también andaba haciendo lo mismo contigo. Al cabo que las muchachas ni atención le prestan a uno en estas fechas.

—Pues sí —cortó José, acomodándose el abrigo para taparse por la brisa que empezaba nuevamente.

—En especial porque la mayoría de ellas traen a sus propios galanes ahora —continuó Francisco, señalándole con la barbilla todo su panorama—. Ve nomás.

Dado a que ellos iban caminando por la acera superior de la plaza, José observó todo el plano bajo: justo en el centro, estando los barandales oscuros de acero, había parejas de muchachos y muchachas tomados de la mano; algunos de ellos besándose de picotazo, otros comiéndose la boca a merced de las escaleras. Carioca dejó salir una risita burlona, codeando a Quintero para señalarle con sutileza a dos jovencitos que se abrazaban con cariño, a las familias que se tomaban fotos con todos sus integrantes, al grupo de mariachis que tocaba en una esquina y al grupo callejero que tocaba en la contraria.

—Me darán dolor de muela, es muy dulce —le murmuró, haciéndolo agacharse para alcanzar su oreja; Francisco sólo mostró una enorme sonrisa, alegre de ver todo su entorno rodeado de sentimientos puros y afectivos.

—Oh, vamos, José —dijo, volteando a verlo. Le tomó un brazo y lo jaló para seguir su camino— ¡Es una preciosidad! ¡Es una hermosura ver que la pasión todavía vive aquí! —insistió, y José le sonrió mientras echaba un último vistazo, oyendo la música que resonaba en la plaza entre más se alejaban—. Es la magia que existe en Guanajuato, mi querido Carioca, la más bonita de todas.

—¿Cuál?

—El amor.

Y José sólo le hizo una mueca.

Francisco se percató de ello, y soltó una carcajada mientras le apretujó el agarre en el brazo para acercarlo a él; El Gallo en ocasiones se ponía muy sentimental de vez en cuando, y eso a Carioca –aunque lo confundía un poco-, ya lo tenía acostumbrado desde que se conocieron. Por lo tanto, dejaron de lado aquel tópico y empezaron una conversación distinta. Ni él o el contrario se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de la plaza, y de entre todos los callejones, decidieron entrar por la pequeña escalinata de uno en particular para aventurarse entre la templada oscuridad. De fondo la voz de Francisco, fijándose en las calles cercanas, tras ellos, por las cuales aún recorría la gente y los turistas en expediciones nocturnas, siendo los faroles las brillantes luces con las cuales apenas y podían ver las grietas en el suelo, la pintura rasgada de las paredes de los edificios, el rocío de las plantas y las coloridas flores en las macetas colgantes de las ventanas y los balcones. Juraba él, que escuchaba todavía la música de la plaza, que los choques que tenía con el cuerpo de Francisco –el cual tenía pegadito por el angosto pasillo en el cual ni se podía caminar- le hacían sudar tanto en las manos como en la frente, que la voz del  _Panchito_ , a cada paso que daban, se hacía más lenta, más apagada, más quieta y más baja, y de pronto hubo un punto en el que ya no lo escuchó ni lo tuvo a su lado, sino atrás y callado.

Con cierta pesadez, cuidando de no pisarlo o golpearlo, se giró hacia él para encararlo con un semblante nervioso. José desde el escalón de arriba, Francisco desde el escalón de abajo. El joven de cabellos rojizos, observándolo directamente a sus contraídos orbes, acortó la escasa distancia entre sus rostros, importándole poco el rostro pálido que le dedicaba su acompañante, quien sentía las mejillas arder, la confusión revolverle el estómago y las náuseas subiendo por su garganta. José entró en pánico, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

¿Iba a besarlo? ¿De verdad IBA a besarlo?

Seguro era el efecto del alcohol que apenas le pegaba, ¿cierto? Es decir, sabía que el muchacho tenía una gran resistencia a tal tipo de bebida: no era alguien que se embriagara con facilidad –y bien lo recordaba desde la primera fiesta que tuvieron, hace algunos años, en el campus de la universidad-, así que incluso cuando sintió el aliento de Quintero sobre su cara, descartó tal idea porque simplemente no lo podía creer. Total, estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa a pasar...

Hasta que vio por sí mismo que Francisco, con la palma de su mano, golpeó la pared tras José. Una mueca moldeada en asco y disgusto fue suficiente para Carioca, quien con toda la confusión del mundo, miró por el rabillo de sus ojos la mano empotrada en la estructura del edificio.

—¿Qué rayos? —cuestionó José concisamente en un tono molesto, esperando una respuesta.

—Perdón —contestó Francisco, arqueando las cejas mientras quitaba la mano y se veía la palma. Se sonó la nariz y, luego frunció tanto el ceño como su nariz y boca con tremenda repugnancia—. Traías una mosca volando al ladito.

...

 _¿Qué?_ , fue lo primero que pensó José, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar por el coraje que comenzaba a emanarle. Luego, la mirada chocolate de Francisco volvió a posarse sobre él, con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa. Quitó la mano que le estorbaba para, ahora sí, acortar la distancia entre sus labios y lo besó.

Así sin más, sin preámbulos y sin penas, lo besó.

Y lo besó tan dulcemente que José apenas pudo reaccionar, volviendo a su estado original: los nervios le hicieron las piernas temblar, el estómago le dio vueltas y un ligero tono rosado le llenó los pómulos.

—Aparte —dijo Francisco, todavía pegado a él, señalándole con su mano restante hacia atrás—, si ves bien, estamos en El Callejón el Beso —y le dedicó una pequeña carcajada entre tanto José ojeaba el callejón tras sus espaldas, percatándose de los dos balcones casi pegados donde las enredaderas formaban un pequeño puente de espinas y flores.

José sólo suspiró con profundidad, removió la lengua entre sus dientes delanteros y, finalmente, lo observó con un semblante estoico con el cual trataba de ocultar –sin logro alguno, déjame destacar- su bochorno.

—Francisco —lo llamó, cruzándose de brazos, recargándose en la pared.

—¿Mande? —preguntó el otro, ahora dirigiendo su vista al líquido viscoso que se resbalaba de su otra palma mientras que con un dedo intentaba quitar el cadáver del insecto que había aplastado.

—Eres un estúpido.

Y el contrario, sólo se carcajeó, regresando su atención para depositarle otro beso más lento en los labios.


End file.
